Easter Eggs and Secrets in Max Payne 3
The following is a list of secrets, easter eggs, and hidden trivia references in Max payne 3. Easter Eggs * Curupira, the mythological creature of Brazilian folklore makes an appearance in in-game TV show Lords and Ladies in the chapter Just Another Day at the Office. * In Chapter 1, Max can play the piano in the first apartment area. In Chapter 8, Max can play the piano in the chapel near the staircase. In Chapter 11, he can play the piano on the ship. In Chapter 13, he can play the piano in a bar on one of the upper floors. * Each time he plays, he will get a little better, as the tune comes back to him. At the last piano, he will play the theme from the original Max Payne. Previous Max Payne References * The achievement/trophy "Dearest Of All My Friends" is a reference to the main antagonist of Max Payne 2, Vladimir Lem. who often says this quote. * In chapter nine, you can come across a TV you can watch. After the first commercial, the news will start talking about an investigation one of the suspect is Max and they show police stekch that looks exaclty like the model used for Max in original game. Grand Theft Auto References * In the chapter A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper, there is a nod towards Grand Theft Auto IV. The photocopiers are Power Ultra 3000 Pro photocopiers, the exact same as in GTA IV. * In the chapter four, after meeting Brewer, you will be able to go into his apartment. If you look closely on the wall you will see a very familiar map with a few markings. This is the Algonquin portion of the Liberty City map from Grand Theft Auto 4. * In chapter 13, you can find a desk with two bobbleheads, the one on the top of the computer is wearing a Cluckin' Bell t-shirt. Cluckin' Bell is a fast food restaurant from the Grand Theft Auto series. * Sometimes when you kill an enemy (at any chapter), you will hear Nico Bellic's death scream (the loud one). * Towards the end of the chapter Anybody Can Buy Me A Drink, Max and Raul Passos storm a mafia-run chop shop. One of the vehicles within is a Cognoscenti stripped down to its frame. * In the same chapter, Max traverses a corridor inside an apartment building while being attacked from a nearby rooftop. If shot down from the roof, a mafia goon may emit the same scream of a conspiracist tramp from GTA IV. * The police cruisers found in Act 3 are modified Chavos. * Many telephones have been reused from the Drug Dealer's Apartment. * A magazine cover uses Liberty City's skyline but has the name "New York" on the front cover. * Many pictures of Liberty City can be found on the walls of various rooms. * In the multiplayer map Tiete River Docks, a wall has several pictures of aircraft from Grand Theft Auto V. The aircraft depicted are a beta Hydra, a Shamal, a Luxor and a Titan. * In the chapter One Card Left to Play a makeup advertisement near The Underground Airport Train Station has Pillbox Hill's skyline in the background. * In the chapter Sun Tan Oil, Stale Margaritas, and Greed, the yacht you are fighting on is a 10 million dollar yacht found only in Grand Theft Auto: Online. Movies and television shows references * The achievement/trophy "A License To Kill" is a reference to James Bond film, License To Kill. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Max Payne 3